BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS
by Ay shi Sora-chan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah berpacaran selama ini, dan untuk Pertama kalinya dia berpacaran malah dengan orang yang paling menakutkan disekolahnya. Pacarnya yang suka berkelahi, naik motor, dan balapan. dia terkenal sebagai badboy di KHS. tapi dibalik semua itu, dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Hinata. Akankah Hinata bahagia berpacaran dengan pemuda itu? Chap 3 updet. END. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hyuga Hinata tidak pernah berpacaran selama ini, dan untuk Pertama kalinya dia berpacaran malah dengan orang yang paling menakutkan disekolahnya. Pacarnya yang suka berkelahi, naik motor, dan balapan. dia terkenal sebagai badboy. tapi dibalik semua itu, dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Hinata. Akankah Hinata bahagia berpacaran dengan pemuda itu? silahkan baca...:)

Disclamers : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Disclamers : Kurumatani Haruko

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning: AU, OOC, Miss-typo, Alur cepat, Language, EYD dan etc.

BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS by Ay Shi Sora-Chan

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

TAB

.

TAB

.  
TAB

.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo sedang menyelesaikan tugas piketnya didalam kelas, dia mulai membereskan barangnya dan bertujuan pulang secepatnya. Tapi sebelum gadis itu mengambil tasnya, dia mendengar derab suara langkah kaki menuju kearahnya. Saat dia berbalik…

Gadis itu melihat seorang pemuda datang menemuinya dengan wajah datar stoic andalannya, wajahnya penuh luka seperti habis berkelahi, memar dimana-mana. Baju seragam yang sangat tidak rapi dengan kancing atas terbuka memamerkan bentuk dada-nya yang bidang. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan kedua tangannya dia masukkan disaku celananya.

Gadis itu tak berani menatap wajahnya, dia menundukkan wajahnya takut, hanya ada kehingan diantara mereka…

Cukup lama gadis itu menunggu pemuda dihadapannya untuk berbicara, dia cukup risi, gadis itu merasa tak nyaman ditatap intens oleh pemuda itu. Dan tampa aba-aba pemuda dihadapannya langsung berkata padanya dengan tampang datar. "Jadilah pacarku! Aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Eh…?" mata gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya.

Itu adalah pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba dari orang yang paling menakutkan disekolah. Tapi wajahnya yang merah padam…

Serta kata-katanya membuat hatiku berdebar-debar…

.

DHEG

.  
DHEG

.  
DHEG

.

'Baru pertama kali ini ada yang bilang akan membahagiakanku.'

.

.

*BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS*

.

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…!"

Pemuda yang sedang menaiki motor itu menoleh saat dia merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang, tepatnya seorang gadis.

"Hinata?"

Gadis itu berlari mendekati laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu.

"Se-sekolah belum waktunya pulang, kan? Ma-mau pergi kemana?" Tanya si gadis A.K.A Hinata.

"Temanku menelefon, dia perlu bantuanku." Ujarnya datar

"Eh? Be-berkelahi lagi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hn"

"Ka-kalau begitu aku ikut"

"Bodoh…! Kau bicara apa, sih? Aku akan kembali. Tunggu saja disini." Ucapnya tak terbantahkan.

.

BRRRRRRMMMM

.

"Sa-sasukeeee…" teriak Hinata jengkel, karna ditinggal Sasuke begitu saja. Walaupun itu sebuah teriakan menurut Hinata, tapi kalian taukan seorang Hyuga Hinata tak akan berkata dengan volume yang besar seperti Naruto atau Sakura contohnya.

'Dia pergi lagi…' ujarnya dalam hati.

Sudah tiga bulan aku berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah satu hal yang membuatku tidak suka.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun itu… terlalu baik." Ujar Hinata sambil menopangkan kedua tangannya dimeja.

"Apa? Kau tidak salah, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino-chan kaget dengan pernyataan Hinata barusan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya balik Hinata dengan polos.

"Haahh… bukannya sekarang dia sedang berkelahi?" Tanya Tenten.

"Iya, tapi… dia pergi untuk menolong temannya." Ujar Hinata polos.

Kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Tenten langsung sweetdorp berjamaah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata tentang Sasuke.

Tenten yang lebih bisa menguasai dirinya pun berkata kembali pada Hinata, lebih tepatnya memberi penjelasan pada sahabat polosnya ini. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Hinata-chan…"

"Se-selain itu dia me-menyayangiku. Terlalu me-menyayangiku malah" pipi Hinata merona mengatakan kalimat ini.

"Dengarkan dulu Hinata…" ujar Tenten.

"Tapi… rasanya sulit dipercaya. Orang yang menakutkan seperti itu?" ujar Tenten heran.

"Tenten-chan Sasuke kan kerennnn…" ujar Ino mulai lebay.

"Kau ini…" Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli dengan ucapan sahabat kuningnya.

"Hinata-chan, kau mau?" ujar Ino menawarkan snack pada Hinata.

"A-arigatou…" Hinata mengambil snack yang diberikan oleh

"Sungguh! Misalnya…" ucapan Tenten berhenti saat dia melihat dari dalam kelas teman-teman Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri berjalan menuju kelas ini dengan Naruto yang terus berbicara tidak jelas.

"Teme, kau tadi hebat sekali, sekali pukul dua orang langsung terpental"

"Bukan Sasuke saja, Aku juga hebat…" ujar Suigetsu menyombongkan diri.

Hinata dan Ino menengok kebelakang merasa penasaran mengapa tenten menghentikan ucapannya.

"Eh? Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Ma-af, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. A-aku harus pergi"

"Iya"

Hinata segera menghambur keluar kelas saat dilihatnya Sasuke dan teman-temannya sudah kembali kesekolah. Hinata sungguh menghawatirkan Sasuke, pemuda itu selalu saja berkelahi tak peduli dimana dia dan kapan. Hinata segera berlari mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dilorong menuju kelas.

.

DRAP

.

DRAP

.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke langsung menghentikan jalannya dan melihat kedepan, disana Hinata berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"A-apa kamu terluka?" Tanya Hinata khawatir sambil menyentuhkan tangannya dipipi kanan Sasuke.

"Nggak" jawab Sasuke datar sambil menatab Hinata lurus.

"Syukurlah…" ujar Hinata bersyukur dan lega.

"Karena ada Sasuke, kita menang. Ayo kita rayakan! Hinata-chan ikut saja." Ujar Suigetsu.

"Eh? Ra-rayakan?" Tanya Hinata bingung seraya memandang Naruto dan Suigetsu, selaku teman dari kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Ayo, pulang." Ujar Sasuke berbalik sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Hinata, menyeretnya pergi dari teman-teman berisiknya.

"Eh? Eehh…" pekik Hinata kaget.

Kedua teman Sasuke, Naruto dan Suigetsu hanya dapat bengong melihat kelakuan sepasang sejoli itu, apalagi sikap Sasuke pada Hinata, yang bisa dibilang sangat berlebihan bagi mereka. Terlalu over protective fikir mereka.

.

.

*BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS*

.

.

Selepas pelajaran disekolah telah usai, sepasang kekasih itu pulang bersama. Berjalan dengan pelan, menikmati keindahan dan kesejukan angin sore di kota Konoha.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…!"

"Hn"

"Ke-kenapa tidak boleh ikut merayakan?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Mereka itu suka ribut. Bisa-bisa mereka berkelahi lagi" ujar Sasuke datar.

Hinata menengok melihat kearah Sasuke, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan berkata kembali "Mana mungkin aku membawamu ketempat seperti itu". Hinata tersenyum manis mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu, dibalik wajahnya yang selalu datar, juga sikapnya yang dingin, Sasuke adalah pribadi yang baik dan perhatian.

"Aku lapar, kita pergi cari tempat makan" ujar Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Hai"

Ada tiga hal yang begitu aku suka dari Sasuke dan membuatku merasa bahwa aku dicintaiku oleh Sasuke. Aku selalu merasa nyaman bila didekatnya.

**Sasuke selalu melindungiku. Itu hal pertama.** Dia tidak akan membiarkanku berada dalam bahaya.

.

**Yang kedua…**

.

"Ma-makananya enak, aku kenyang" ucap Hinata saat keluar dari dalam kedai langganannya.

"Hn"

"Sudah gelap, aku antar kamu pulang"

"Eh? Ma-masih sore, kok!"

"Tidak! Ini bukan waktu bagi perempuan untuk jalan-jalan. Kamu tidak mau aku antar?"

**Dia tidak mau mengajakku pergi sampai malam.**

"A-antarkan…" ujarku memegangi lengan bajunya.

.

**Lalu yang ketiga…**

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…kupikir-pikir…" ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan pose berfikir.

"Aku tidak akan memboncengmu naik motor" ujar Sasuke datar.

"A-aku kan belum bilang apa-apa. Tapi… kalau naik motorkan bisa pulang cepat" ujar Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Kita sudah sampai" ujar Sasuke saat keduanya sudah berada didepan gerbang kediamam Hyuga, tak merespon omongan Hinata barusan.

**Sasuke melarangku naik motor.**

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, naik motor dibelakang itu lebih berbahaya"

"Tapi…"

.

CUP

.

Hinata tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya, Sasuke dengan begitu tiba-tiba menciumnya. Sebenarnya cuma menempelkan bibirnya saja.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan. Dengarkan kata-kataku" bisiknya ditelingahku. Pipiku merona melihat begitu dekatnya wajahnya dan wajahku.

.

CUP

.

Dia menciumku lagi. 'Bibirnya terluka. Saat menciumnya aku baru sadar…'

Walaupun hanya sedikit menyentuhnya, aku jadi sadar betapa wajahnya penuh luka.

"Sampai nanti. Jangan keluar lagi, kemini market juga jangan" ucapnya memalingkan muka.

"Sa-sasuke juga… langsung pulang, ya. Soalnya berbahaya" ujar Hinata dengan pipinya masih merona.

Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Hinata menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghampiri kedua pipinya "Bodoh. Mana mungkin bahaya" ujar Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Pa-padahal aku serius…" ucap hinata sambil memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Hinatapun mulai membuka gerbang dan memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

To Be Countinue…^^

Hai…

Saya kembali dengan fic baru, ma'af bukannya ngelanjutin fic ku yang LSAHH dan WYTFT malah bikin fic baru…ehehehe

Fic ini aku buat dari cerita di komik, dengan judul yang sama.

Saat itu aku sedang mencari-cari koleksi komikku yang sedang disita dan disembunyikan oleh ibuku…^^

Hasilnya aku nemuin komik-komikku dikerdus, karna gak mau ketahuan…jadinya aku Cuma ngambil satu dari sekian komik-komik yang aku punya deh…#plakkk #curcol

Ok…fic ini adalah permintaan dari teman ku di dumay yang minta dibikinin fic dengan tema romance dan pairing tentu saja SasuHina.

Temanku **Hinata-chan** di FB, semoga suka dengan ceritanya. Maaf bila mengecewakan…

Sekian dari saya, berniat untuk RnR…?

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran saya terimah dengan senang hati…


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah berpacaran selama ini, dan untuk Pertama kalinya dia berpacaran malah dengan orang yang paling menakutkan disekolahnya. Pacarnya yang suka berkelahi, naik motor, dan balapan. dia terkenal sebagai badboy. tapi dibalik semua itu, dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Hinata. Akankah Hinata bahagia berpacaran dengan pemuda itu? Silahkan baca…^^

**Disclamers** : MASASHI KISIMOTO Disclamers : Kurumatani Haruko Pairing : SasuHina **Warning**: AU, OOC, Miss-typo, Alur cepat, Crackpair, Language, EYD dan etc.  
**BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS by Ay Shi Sora-Chan**

**RE-EDIT**

Dengan cerita yang sedikit banyak saya rubah sana-sini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ .

.

.

'Bibirnya terluka. Saat menciumnya aku baru sadar…'  
Walaupun hanya sedikit menyentuhnya, aku jadi sadar betapa wajahnya penuh luka.  
"Sampai nanti. Jangan keluar lagi, kemini market juga jangan" ucapnya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Sa-sasuke juga… langsung pulang, ya. Soalnya berbahaya" ujar Hinata dengan pipinya masih merona.

Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Hinata menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghampiri kedua pipinya.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin bahaya" ujar Sasuke membelakangi Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan dan berlalu.

"Pa-padahal aku serius…" ucap Hinata sambil memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.  
Hinatapun mulai membuka gerbang dan memasuki rumahnya.

**BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS**  
(Ay Shi Sora-Chan)

.

.

"Haahh…" aku menghela nafas lelah saat sudah berada dikamar. Aku langsung saja menjatuhkan diriku diatas ranjang empuk milikku.

"Tubuhku letih sekali, aku perlu mendinginkan kepala. Mungkin mandi dengan air dingin dapat menghilangkan rasa letihku" gumamku.

Aku langsung bangun dari atas ranjang yang sedang ku tempati, berjalan dengan santai menuju lemari pakaianku dan mengambil baju tidurku serta handuk untuk dibawah kekamar mandi. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang berada satu ruangan didalam kamarku, memasukinya dan menutup kembali pintunya. Aku segera melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhku dan langsung mengguyur tubuhku dengan air shower yang hangat.

ZRRRRR…..

"Apa Sasuke-kun langsung pulang? Jangan-jangan dia berkelahi lagi" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai menggosokkan sabun dibadannya.

'Aku senang Sasuke selalu melindungiku'

"Tapi…tentu saja yang paling penting adalah Sasuke-kun berhenti berkelahi dan naik motor" gumam Hinata lagi.

'Aku sudah siap menghadapi bahaya saat bersama dengan Sasuke-kun. Karena apa yang bahaya bagiku, juga sama bahayanya bagi Sasuke-kun, kan?'

"Tapi kalau aku bilang begitu Sasuke-kun pasti akan bilang…"

**SKIP TIME**

.  
TENG

.  
TENG

.  
TENG

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Sasuke tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

**Nyam Nyam Nyam **

**.**  
Saat ini mereka berdua sedang makan siang diatap sekolah dengan Sasuke yang menyantap bento buatan pacar tersayangnya- Hinata dengan lahab.  
"Ternyata dia memang bilang begitu" ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara teramat sangat lirih disertai dengan helaan nafas lesu.

"Tubuhmu berbeda dengan tubuhku" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara Hinata barusan. Walaupun terdengar lirih tapi karena mereka sekarang hanya berdua ditempat ini juga keadaan yang sepilah membuat suara Hinata yang lirih itu dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Sama saja, kokkk. Ki-kitakan manusia" ujar Hinata bersikeras menghadap Sasuke.

"Benar-benar beda" jawab Sasuke tegas sambil mengankat tangan kanannya memperlihatkan sumpit yang digunakannya untuk makan barusan didepan wajah Hinata. Hinata langsung cemberut karena tidak bisa memberi penyangkalan lagi. tapi sejurus kemudian, Hinata tersenyum manis mendapatkan ide yang brilian yang baru saja lewat diotaknya.

"Hmm...Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata sambil mengambil telur gulung gulung dengan garpu yang ia pegang.

"Kupikir…ka-kalau dibonceng dibelakang bahaya. Aku akan…"

"...coba mendapatkan surat izin mengemudi" ujar Hinata semangat sambil mengacungkan telur gulung yang diambilnya dengan garpu keatas.

Sasuke yang serius berkutat dengan bento yang dibawah Hinata langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan dan tingkah Hinata yang kekanak-kanakan menurutnya.

.  
**UGH…UGH…**

.  
Segera Sasuke mengambil minuman dingin disamping tubuhnya dan menenggak sebagian isi dari botol tersebut.

"Haaahhh?" Sasuke menenggokkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata yang masih menampakkan senyum ceriahnya.

.  
"Dengan begitu, a-aku bisa mengikuti Sasuke-kun kemana pun. Ide bagus, kan?" ujar Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya sebagai alasan untuk selalu dekat dengan Sasuke dengan muka innocent.

"**JANGAN BERCANDA! POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH!**" Sasuke menaikan satu oktaf suaranya mendengar penuturan Hinata yang kelewat polos.  
Hinata yang mendengar suara Sasuke yang naik satu oktaf pun terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya dan memakan telur gulung yang diambilnya tadi dengan sekali makan. Hinata cemberut lagi tak bisa membantah apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu selalu melarangku, sih…? A-aku kan bukan seorang putri" ujar Hinata lirih dalam mode cemberut.

"Tapi kamu seperti putri, kan?"

"Eh?" Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya kelain arah.

"Ka-kamu manis dan kecil" ujar Sasuke pelan, sangat pelan. Dengan wajah yang mulai memunculkan semburat merah dipipinya walau samar.  
"A-apa? Nggak kedengeran"

"Ahh, sudahlah. Pokoknya tidak boleh" ujar Sasuke sekenanya sambil membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan Hinata.

.

**BRUUKK**

.  
"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku cemas" ujarnya lagi menambahkan.

"Kok be-begitu, sih?!" Tanya Hinata dan tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Entahlah…mungkin dia tertidur, dia sudah memejamkan matanya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi…

'Lukanya lebih banyak dari kemarin. Pasti dia berkelahi lagi setelah itu' batin Hinata sedih. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat sendu. Hinata masih setia menatap wajah damai Sasuke saat terpejam dan tetap membelai rambut Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang, walau banyak sekali luka yang memenuhi wajah tampannya.  
Aku ingin dia menjaga dirinya sendiri, seperti dia menjagaku. Apa kamu tahu itu, Sasuke-kun?

.

**BOYFRIEND'S DISTTRESS**  
(Ay Shi Sora-Chan)

.

.  
Hinata berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke di koridor sekolah yang sudah agak sepi dan lenggang. Di karena bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, saat mereka berdua baru saja turun dari atap. Dengan tampang cemberut plus ngambek ala Hinata, mereka berjalan dalam diam.

"Kenapa? Masih ngambek soal tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Habisnya…" ujar Hinata lesu masih dalam mode ngambek.

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya dan menyampingkan dirinya menghadap Hinata sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Nanti kutraktir ice cream pulang sekolah. Jangan marah lagi, ya" bujuk Sasuke.

"Itu tidak perlu, kokk…"

"Hmm…lalu kamu ingin apa?"

.

BRUKKK

.

Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan malu-malu, sambil berujar "A-anu… hari ini ja-jangan berkelahi, ya"

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan tindakan serta keinginan Hinata, tapi dengan mudah Sasuke menyembunyikan atau merubah wajah terkejutnya dengan tampang datarnya kembali.  
Belum mendapat respon dari Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang terdengar lengkingan suara yang memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke. Rupanya itu teman Sasuke, Suigetsu. "Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"Ayo bantu kami!" ujar Suigetsu tergesa-gesa.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Padahal aku bahkan belum selesai bicara…' batin Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu, kembalilah kekelas" ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke" panggil Hinata sebelum jarak mereka terlalu jauh. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Hinata.

"Kamu ja-jangan sampai terluka" ujar Hinata dengan memperlihatkan raut wajah khawatir. Sasuke serta merta membalikkan badannya, sepenuhnya menghadap kearah Hinata dan mulai berjalan dengan cepat kearah Hinata.

**TAB **

**.**  
**TAB **

**.**  
**SYUUTTT**

** .**  
**CUPP **

**.**  
Sasuke menciumnya dikoridor, lebih tepatnya koridor sekolah? Tolong siapa pun ingatkan Sasuke dimana dia sekarang. Ini masih disekolah, jam waktu sekolah bahkan belum berakhir. OH MY GOD. Yang benar saja #abaikan *author gak jelas.  
"Jangan cemas. Bodoh" ujar Sasuke memalingkan mukanya menyembunyikan semburat merah samar dikedua pipi tirusnya.  
Hinata menunduk malu dengan perbuatan Sasuke, dia menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan kananya. Untung saja para koridor sekolah sudah sepi. Kalau tidak mereka berdua sudah menjadi tontonan berpasang-pasang mata.

"Hoi, jangan bermesraan dihadapanku. Cepatlah sedikit teme" ujar Suigetsu sebal dicuekin.

"Hn, cepat masuk" ujar Sasuke pada sambil mengelus kepala Hinata lembut. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke pergi berlalu dari hadapannya.

Hinata segera masuk kedalam kelas, mendudukkan dirinya ditempat biasa ia duduk. Disamping kanannya ia bisa melihat kursi kosong, tempat biasa Sasuke duduk dan disebelah kirinya ada sebuah jendela yang dari sini, kau dapat melihat gerbang sekolah KHS dengan jelas, sebab kelas Hinata berada pada lantai dua dan tata letak ruang kelas Hinata cukup strategis untuk itu.  
Dibawah sana, tepatnya diparkiran Sasuke sudah akan meninggalkan sekolah dengan menaiki sepada motor metalik berwarna biru dongker kesukaannya. Hinata melihat Sasuke sudah berlalu melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Besok a-aku akan melarangnya berkelahi lagi" gumamn Hinata.  
Sudah lima menit berlalu tapi Sensai yang mengajar pada jam ini belum juga datang. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

**DRRRRTTTT **

**.**  
**1 Incoming Message**

** TO: HINATA-HIME**

** FROM: SASUKE-KUN**

Aku mungkin sedikit lama nanti, jangan tunggu aku. Pulanglah bersama teman-temanmu, **INGAT! jangan pulang sendiri !.**  
Sasuke.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia jadi khawatir dengan Sasuke. 'Sasuke-kun…'  
Pintu kelas terbuka, disana terlihat Kakashi-sensai sedang berjalan dengan santai tampa merasa bersalah. Padahal ini sudah duapuluh menit berlalu dari jam pelajaran dimulai, Kakashi-sensai memang terlalu.

"Ohayou" ujar Kakashi-sensai watados.

"Ohayou, Sensai" jawab para murid serempak.

"Maafkan Sensai karna terlambat datang, tadi…" belum selesai Kakashi-sensai memberi alasan, ucapannya sudah terpotong duluan dengan suara cempreng Kiba.

"Sensai menolong mengantarkan seorang nenek yang tak tahu jalan pulang dan akhirnya Kakashi-sensai juga tersesat dalam jalan bernama kehidupan, benarkan? Aku sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Sensai…!" ujar kiba bosan sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Semua murid tertawa akan ucapan Kiba.

"Hahaha…kau bisa saja Kiba, tapi itu memang benar" celetuk Tenten dari belakang meja Hinata. Kakashi-sensai sendiri terdiam sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menyunggingkan senyum yang tertupi oleh masker.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya" ujar Kakashi-Sensai akhirnya.  
Hinata tersenyum tipis, walau suasana begitu menyenangkan dan terkesan hangat, Hinata tak dapat menikmatinya dengan rasa tenang. Ada perasaan gusar dihatinya akan sesuatu dan yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang, hanya ada Sasuke.  
Hinata cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan kelas dan berkelahi diluar sana. Tapi untuk kali ini.

'Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?'

'Nampaknya akan terjadi sesuatu…hatiku tak tenang' firasat Hinata sambil memegang bagian dada kanannya.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumam Hinata sambil melihat lurus ke luar jendela.

.  
To Be Countinue…^^ .  
Hai…  
Maaf…ya updetnya lelet banget. Saya tahu itu…jadi maafkan saya, khususnya bagi yang sudah nunggu-nunggu fic ini lanjut…#bungkuk2 *kayak ada yg nunggu aja.  
Oh, ya…fic ini nantinya saya perkirakan di chap depan atau 2 chap lagi udah END. Cukup dengan segitu aja, saya tahu dichap ini belum terlihat konfliknya, tapi tenang saja dichap depan bakal muncul kok konfliknya dan mungkin langsung di END bila word-nya gak kepanjangan.

Buat konfliknya, saya buat gak terlalu berat, ringan-ringan saja. Mangkanya tiga atau empat chapter kurasa sudah lebih dari cukup. ^_^

** Kim Shin :** hehehe…Sasuke memang dari dulu udah manis kan... iya, ini udh lanjut arigatou. **Pinus basah, hana, HinahimeLovers8, anita, Arcan'sGirl, Pochilang, hinatauchiha69, AINA FREEDOM, Wirna, wiendzbica732: **Iya, arigatou. Ini sudah lanjut…^^. **Hinatalove, Fika hime, Hinataholic, Natasia sato:** ahahaha…Arigatou. **Keiko-buu89, enrique :** ada alasannya kok…semoga dichap ini menjawab pertannyaan kamu, arigatou udah mau baca &amp; nyempetin buat review. **Orenge's Caramel, kirigaya chika, Kensuchan:** Iya, arigatou udh mau luangin waktu buat RnR …^^. **Yumiko Harvey :** iya, mudah-mudahan Sasuke berubah ditangan Hinata #plakkk Arigatou udah mau baca &amp; review, ini sudah lanjut. **Ayzhar :**ahahaha… cipika-cipiki? Emm…entahlah, liat aja nanti ya #plakkk.** Syuchi Hyu: **Iya, arigatou. Silahkan bila Hyu-san berkenan, saya memberi kebebasan kok...:). **Kisara Yamaru :** ahh iya kah…arigatou. Otanjoubi omedetou ne kisara-san maaf ngucapinnya sangat telat. Iya ini udh lanjut. **Hyugahime :** iya, ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou, maaf ea updetnya lama.

Sekian dari saya, maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama, arigatou gozaimasu… berniat untuk RnR kembali…?

Kritik dan saran saya terimah dengan senang hati…:)

Salam

Sora-Chan_16 Jan 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah berpacaran selama ini, dan untuk Pertama kalinya dia berpacaran malah dengan orang yang paling menakutkan disekolahnya. Pacarnya yang suka berkelahi, naik motor, dan balapan. dia terkenal sebagai badboy. tapi dibalik semua itu, dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Hinata. Akankah Hinata bahagia berpacaran dengan pemuda itu? Silahkan baca…^^

Disclamers : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Disclamers : Kurumatani Haruko

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning: AU, OOC, Miss-typo, Alur cepat, Crackpair, Language, EYD dan etc.

.

BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS by Ay Shi Sora-Chan

.

Dengan cerita yang sedikit banyak saya rubah sana-sini.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ .

.

.

'Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?'

'Nampaknya akan terjadi sesuatu…hatiku tak tenang' firasat Hinata sambil memegang bagian dada kanannya.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumam Hinata sambil melihat lurus ke luar jendela.

.

**BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS**

(Ay Shi Sora-Chan)

.

.

.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya Sasuke. Hinata memandangi ponselnya yang tidak juga bergeming semenjak pulang sekolah tadi. Sasuke belum memberinya kabar. Apakah Sasuke sudah pulang? Apa dia terluka? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sasuke. Ingin rasanya malam ini cepat berlalu berganti pagi dan ia cepat bertemu Sasuke disekolah. Entah kenapa malam ini perasaannya sangat gelisah.

.

.

_Hinata memeluk punggung Sasuke dengan erat, angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Motor besar Sasuke membelah jalanan kota Konoha yang cukup ramai. _

_"Ini pertama kalinya kamu membocengku" Ujar Hinata dengan perasaan bahagia yang tidak dapat ditutupi._

_"Kalau bersama Sasuke, pergi kemana pun aku mau. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal berbahaya sendirian" Lanjut Hinata._

_"Hn"_

_Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menambah laju kecepatan motornya, ia sangat senang saat ini. Akhirnya Sasuke mau memboncengnya berjalan-jalan._

.

.

Kriiinggg Kringggg!

.

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara ponselnya. Ia melirik jam di dinding, keningnya berkerut saat tahu sudah jam delapan malam sekarang. Ia tersadar dan menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Mimpi yang indah" gumamnya lemah pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata melirik ponselnya yang masih berbunyi nyaring, lagi-lagi keningnya berkerut ketika melihat nomor yang tidak dikenalnya tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Hinata.

"Hinata? Gawat! Sasuke terluka" ujar orang disebrang telfon.

.

.

**BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS**

(Ay Shi Sora-Chan)

.

.

DRAP

.

DRAP

.

DRAP

.

"Ayo cepat kesini" Ujar Naruto.

"I-iya"

Hinata berlari tergesa di koridor rumah sakit. Setelah mendapat telepon dari Naruto tadi, ia langsung bergegas pergi kerumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat. Dadanya sakit, jangtungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang saat ini. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan hal-hal yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri air mata ini sudah membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis.

.

BRAKK

.

"SASUKE?"

Hinata melesat masuk keruangan tempat Sasuke berada. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika melihat Sasuke yang duduk menyender di tempat tidurnya dengan kepala, tangan dan mata kirinya diperban. Hati Hinata mencelos melihat orang yang selalu kuat kini terlihat lemah tidak berdaya dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke terkejut ketika menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Te-ternyata kamu baik-baik saja. Syukurlah" ujar Hinata sambil menangis.

"Ah, tapi Sasuke jatuhnya parah" ujar teman Sasuke berambut orange A.K.A Jugoo.

"Iya, kami berkelahi mati-matian. Lalu Sasuke jadi umpan dan lari" celetuk Suigetsu.

"Karena itu dia mengemudi dengan ceroboh. Kami selamat karena Sasuke" tambah Naruto.

Hinata diam saja mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman Sasuke. Dia lega Sasuke selamat. "Hiks...Hiks..."

"Hinata, kamu...Kenapa datang ke sini?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Hah?"

"Siapa yang menelepon dia? Luka ku tidak parah. Sudah kubilang jangan meneleponnya" omel Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kearah teman-temannya yang juga sedang berada di ruangan itu.

Sasuke mendecak sambil melihat jam di dinding "Kamu juga... apa kamu tahu ini jam berapa? Bahaya keluar malam-malam begini" lanjut Sasuke.

"Sa..." Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

'Sasuke bicara apa sih...?'

"Hei, antarkan Hinata pulang." ucap Sasuke lagi.

'Jam berapa? Kenapa?' Hinata mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo ku antar" tawar Naruto.

Tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dan teman-temannya, Hinata berteriak kesal kearah Sasuke. "KENAPA KAMU MEMBUATKU CEMAS?! SASUKE BISA MENINGGAL, KAN!"

Menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan mati" ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Sudah ku bilang badanku berbeda denganmu. Kamu terlalu cemas." Lanjut Sasuke santai.

"...doh" gumam Hinata.

"Hah?"

"SASUKE BODOH! sudahlah aku tidak akan datang lagi!" Ucap Hinata lalu berbalik pergi dan berlari membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"He-i tunggu. Ukhh...sakit" rintih Sasuke ingin mengapai Hinata. Tapi terlambat Hinata sudah berlari keluar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak dulu" tegur Naruto.

"Cepat kejar dia! Jangan sampai dia pulang sendirian" teriak Sasuke pada teman-temannya.

.

.

**BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS**

(Ay Shi Sora-Chan)

.

.

HIKS...HIKS...

Air mata Hinata sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. perasaannya saat ini sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ia cemas, kesal, sedih, kecewa, rasanya semua perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan mencemaskanku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" ujar Hinata bermonolog.

"Padahal kamu bilang tidak akan terluka. Sasuke bodoh!"

.

HIKS...HIKS

.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke masih mencemaskannya padahal dia sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu? Hinata merasa sangat tersanjung dengan sikap dan semua perhatian dari Sasuke, tapi bukan itu yang ia harapkan. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke sekali saja memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali Sasuke mengerti kalau ia benar-benar khawatir dan tidak ingin Sasuke terluka.

Hinata berpikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Sasuke, setidaknya ia ingin sekali saja dirinya berguna dimata Sasuke, ia lelah dianggap lemah, walaupun mungkin seperti itu kenyataannya tapi Hinata ingin juga bisa menjaga orang yang ia cintai.

'Bagaimana kalau hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Belum tentu lain kali dia akan selamat'

'Dan aku cuma bisa menunggu dengan cemas. Lalu kamu bilang aku tidak usah cemas?'

'Aku menyayangimu. Sasuke tidak mengerti, aku bukan putri. Aku pacarnya.

Hinata membulatkan tekatnya. Ya, dia harus melakukan itu. Ia harus tegas.

.

.

**BOYFRIEND'S DISTRESS**

(Ay Shi Sora-Chan)

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan kabarnya kemarin Sasuke sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ya, semenjak hari itu ia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. ia tidak ingin melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Jangankan melihatnya, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat perasaannya sangat sedih.

Hinata sedang berada di dalam kelas ketika ia mendengar murid-murid berkerumun dan mulai ribut-ribut tidak jelas. Hinata yang tidak terlalu berminat dengan hal itu tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali sampai keributan itupun berakhir di kelas Hinata.

.

DHEG

.

Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke, tentu saja ia sudah tahu sebelumnya. Mata Hinata bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke menatapnya tepat dikedua matanya. Tatapan mata yang sangat dirindukan Hinata, ingin sekali ia berlari dan memeluknya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah Hinata yang sedang duduk di mejanya Perasaannya sangat lega melihat Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata berdiri dari mejanya. Tapi tidak lama keningnya berkerut saat ia melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sasuke bisa melihat jelas kondisi kaki dan tangan Hinata yang penuh luka lecet, plester, dan bahkan perban. Rok sekolahnya yang diatas lutut dengan jelas menunjukan semua luka itu. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Hinata, ia menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Tanpa Sasuke perlu berkata Hinata sudah tahu pasti apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang, dan ia juga tahu apa arti tatapan tajam Sasuke ini.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia memandang Sasuke dan berusaha—dengan keras—tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Aku jatuh waktu belajar. Aku akan ukut ujian untuk mendapatkan SIM" Ucap Hinata.

Mata Sasuke melebar, ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan. "Apa?" Sasuke berkata sambil menatap Hinata dengan tajam, tetapi nada khawatir tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"A-aku sudah putuskan. Jadi percuma saja Sasuke marah" jawab Hinata dengan pasti.

"Bodoh! Kalau kamu terluka bagaimana? Kamu mau mati hehh? Ujar Sasuke dengan nada menakutkan.

.

GREB

.

Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Asal bersama Sasuke, mati juga tak apa-apa. Aku sudah putuskan itu. Karena kamu tidak mau mengajakku. Aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun" ucap Hinata panjang lebar dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau menjaga diri sendiri. Aku yang akan menjagamu" lanjut Hinata lagi, kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah berada di ujung pelupuk matanya.

"Ka...kamu ngomong apa sih?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menampik tangan Hinata.

Sasuke tiba-tiba membalikan badannya, membuat Hinata bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Teman-teman Sasuke yang saat itu menjadi penonton juga hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang bingung kearah mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah, pikir Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan lemah menjauh dari Hinata. Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke segera menyusulnya dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke, dengarkan aku dulu" ujar Hinata menghentikan Sasuke Alis Hinata bertautan saat melihat pundak Sasuke yang bergetar. Ia makin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hinata membalikan tubuh Sasuke yang dari tadi membelakanginya. "Eh?"

.

TES

.

TES

.

Mata Hinata melebar, dan dengan refleks ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai matanya, Sasuke menangis. SEORANG UCHIHA SASUKE MENANGIS?!

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan takjub, ia sangat terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke ini. teman-teman Sasuke yang daritadi mengikuti mereka juga sepertinya tidak kalah terkejut dengan Hinata, hal itu bisa terlihat jelas dari ekspresi mereka yang membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir tapi juga bingung, apakah badannya sakit lagi? ia kenapa?

"A-ada apa? Apanya yang sakit?" tanya Hinata sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Bawel! Jangan lihat" ujar Sasuke membalikkan badannya malu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu. Kamu bicara soal mati segala. Aku jadi membayangkannya" ucap Sasuke dengan pundak yang masih bergertar.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia butuh beberapa saat untuk bisa mencerna kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Aku akan berhenti berkelahi dan naik motor. Karena itu...jangan bicara soal kematian. Tetaplah bersamaku selamanya. Mulai saat ini aku juga akan menjaga diriku. Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kamu" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang membelakangi dirinya. Walaupun Sasuke menunduk tapi Hinata bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang merona merah. Hinata tersenyum tipis. bahu Sasuke yang bergetar, dan wajahnya yang merona merah saat mengatakan hal yang baru saja ia katakan, membuat Hinata tidak bisa menjelaskan lagi bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Ia tahu rasa sukanya pada Sasuke selalu meningkat setiap harinya, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika hari ini Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya seperti jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Perlahan Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di depannya. Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang terasa sangat lemah saat ini. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu terlihat kuat kini lemah dan menangis karena dirinya? Hinata sendiri tidak percaya dengan hal itu.

.

CUPP

.

Hinata mencium pipi Sasuke dari belakang. "Se-semoga lukamu cepat sembuh" ujar Hinata dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"I-iya" jawab Sasuke memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah yang tak kalah merahnya dari Hinata. Senyum Hinata mengembang cantik melihatnya.

"Arigatou" ujar Hinata pelan sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Mulai saat ini, kemana pun kita pergi berdua, ya...

bergandengan tangan dan berjalan dengan pelan.

END

Akhirnya saya bisa selesaikan fic saya ini. Ini fic pertama saya yang udah tamat. Yang lain? Entahlah...

ohh ya kemarin saya bilangnya masih ada 2 chap lagi. Harusnya ini dibagi jadi 2 chap tapi kalau di bagi malah kependekan. Jadi saya buat jd 1 chap aja dan langsung end.

alhamdulillah 1 hutang terbayar. Terima kasih sudah Mensupport dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fix ku ini. Juga yang sudah review, favorit, follow dan silence reader.

P.s : teman minta doa-nya ya minggu depan udah UN...^^

BIG THANKS FOR :

Sabaku Han (Whiedyaa-San), Hinatalove, keiko-buu89, enrique, kim shin, AINA FREEDOM, Wirna, Natasia Sato, Syuchi Hyu, Ashura Darkname, Kisara Yamaru, Pinus basah, Lovelysasuhina, Orange's Caramel, Fika Hime, Hana, HinaHimeLovers8, Kirigaya Chika, Anita, Kensuchan, Arcan'sGirl, Yumiko Harvey, Pochilang, Hinataholic, Ayzhar, hinatauchiha69, Hyuugahime, Wiendzbica732, jennakuma, Siskap906, Cahya Uchiha, Panda milik naga, icha-SHL, Akira, AprilliaSiska, fitrisj, , HyugaRara, Sasuhina69.

Salam Hangat,

Ay-Chan (Sora) 28 Maret 2016


End file.
